teentitansgoshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire
Starfire (Koriand'r) is a member of the Teen Titans and one of the main protagonists of Teen Titans Go!. ''She is voiced by Hynden Walch. Bio ''"Starfire! She's an intergalactic beauty. But whatever you do, never ever look her in the eye or mess up her hair!" As revealed in the original series, Starfire's real name is Koriand'r, an alien princess from the planet who was next in line for the throne and rule as Queen or Empress. When the powerful Gordanians invaded the planet, her devious older sister Komand'r (aka Blackfire), wanting the throne for herself, took the opportunity to convince the Gordanians to capture Koriand'r as Tamaran's soon-to-be-queen, in exchange for peace and her place in the throne. Koriand'r went with them, convinced it was for the good of her planet, only to discover Komand'r's treachery and the Gordanians' plan to bring her to their Citadel to live out the rest of her days as a tortured slave. Koriand'r then managed to escape during space flight and fled to the nearest planet, Earth. The Gordanians followed in hot pursuit, but were defeated when Koriand'r was defended by four superpowered teenagers. Once she was officially free of the Gordanians, Koriand'r decided to stay on Earth, took the name Starfire (which is what Koriand'r translates to in English), and joined the other heroes in forming the Teen Titans. Starfire reprises her role from the original Teen Titans as the quirky, compassionate, yet powerful alien of the team. Even though she is often the one to ask the meaning of a word, she is extremely loyal and kindhearted, putting her friends before herself. Her usual mood is extremely friendly, but she will flip into a rampage if a good friend/loved one is in danger or betrayed her. She can often cause chaos in a rampage. Physical Appearance Starfire dresses in a purple and gray two-piece suit. The top half is a strapless/sleeveless top with a necklace which covers her chest, while the bottom section is a miniskirt. She has grey gauntlets, and tall purple boots with stars on the soles and white thigh socks underneath. She has pale orange skin, slightly pointed ears, long hot pink hair, tiny pink eyebrows and green eyes, with the sclera of her eyes being light green along with large feminine eyelashes. Her hair curls over in bangs right above her eyes, and she has tendrils of hair in the front. As seen in "Dude Relax" and "Laundry Day", she is seen wearing a pale pink bathrobe, which indicates that she enjoys wearing pink when relaxing. Like Raven, Starfire wears many different pairs of socks, and is shown to enjoy wearing them. Season 1 Laundry Day In this episode, Starfire wears a pink bathrobe. In an attempt to replace her clothes while Raven washed them, Starfire took up sewing and created a beautiful ball gown which she said was hideous. Mustard.png|Starfire in her bathrobe Parasite Collecting ingredients for her traditional Feast Day, she got bitten by an alien predator. Wanting her good friends be a part of the ancient tradition of her Tamaranean people, Starfire tried to convince them eat her favorite cuisine. Saddened that no one wanted to share Feast Day, she gladly welcomed the parasite on her stomach, calling it "Parry." Starliar Starfire is convinced by beast Boy that lying is not what gets her in trouble. But when her lies start chaos, she begins to tell the truth. Artful Dodgers She wears a sports outfit in Artful Dodgers, which is quite similar to her usual outfit. The outfit consists of a blue headband that covers her eyebrows, a blue top, long white socks with small stripes near the top, and blue shoes. Her wristbands and necklace are the same. She wears a similar outfit to this in "Boys vs Girls", but with a white top, and red socks. Colors of Raven Starfire can briefly be seen with two large ponytails, tied with green bows as Pink Raven brushes her hair. Starfire the Terrible Starfire once again took up sewing. This time, she created a legitimate villain costume. Unlike her normal attire, this costume is nearly all black with some purple spikes on her neck-plate and gauntlets, and covering most of her body except her arms and face. Her hair is fixed into a single ponytail due to the mask. Sidekick When she and the other Titans visit the Batcave with Robin, she tries on a Batgirl costume, which causes Robin to drool and stare in awe. She wears a black suit with bat ears and a cape with a yellow belt, boots, gloves with a yellow Batman emblem on it. Due to the mask, her hair is fixed into a single ponytail. Nose Mouth When Robin keep sleep-fighting the titans, Starfire is seen in a puple bathrobe, violet slippers, with a green spa mask and a purple towel on her head, annoyed. Later, when Raven embraces her demon side and starts tormenting her teammates, she gives Starfire huge, goofy, big, blonde hair, much to her horror. Robin clubbing Starfire.png|Staefire in a purple bathrobe. Request 5 Starfire.png|Starfire in a cat costume Season 2 Mr. Butt Because of her selfishly-vindictive older sister, Blackfire, Starfire is sent to galactic prison. During the course of a few weeks (or days), she outrageously changed how she looks drastically. She shaved off most of her hair off (which was now deep purple), wore an orange jumpsuit with the sleeves torn off, and had numerous tattoos with buff arms. She then returned to Titans Tower and fought Blackfire quite aggressively, blasting her with numerous starbolts; regardless of her big sister's repeated apologies. about to finish her off with a charged starbomb, Blackfire showed her the doll she had stolen from her many years ago. Starfire said that she, too, remembered but destroys it, angrily stating that she has changed as well. When Blackfire later fainted from pain and exhaustion, Starfire became calm and happy once more, claiming that she and her sister had, "worked things out." Baby Hands In a flashback when the Teen Titans first formed as a team, Starfire looked exactly the same as her first appearance from the New Teen Titans comic series. At that time, she wore a single-piece swimsuit-like clothing, and her armor has more corners than curves. Her hair was also puffed out and curled, reaching longer than her feet. She couldn't understand English at all; for she and Robin haven't kissed each other yet for her to speak it. It is unknown how she learned the language until now, not having had direct lip contact with Robin yet. Various Episodes Starfire wear a purple nightshirt with matching pants for PJ's. She wears these when sleeping. Silkie-starfire dreams.jpg|Starfire in her PJs. Halloween After being changed into a child by the Halloween Spirit, Starfire and her friends dress up for trick-or-treating. Starfire dressing up as a ghost by wearing a simple white sheet with holes over her body for eyes made at the top. Kicking a Ball and Pretending to Be Hurt Starfire wears a purple shirt with a T in the middle, white shorts, long white socks with two purple lines on each sock and purple shin guards with purple sneakers, completed with a purple headband. Tamaranian Vacation Starfire joyfully took her four friends to her home world to have them understand why she is so optimistic all the time. When Cyborg shook a Gordanian's hand as act of friendship, he had unintentionally started an all-out on Tamaran. As its princess and heir to the throne, Starfire began a planetary defense and fought bravely. With the war concluded, and as Tamaranean custom, she offered a truce by asking for her hand in marriage to the General, which horrified and shattered Robin's heart. When Robin kills her husband, her dress was destroyed, mostly dark purple, and the bottom exposing her feet After being forced to fight the Skull-Crusher to the death, she explained to her friends that if she had not found happiness in everything, she would have perished long ago. Star'sWeddingDressRuined.png|A shocked Starfire with her ruined dress that exposing her feet. Operation Tin Man Starfire is dressed as a German tourist, specifically a white shirt with red suspenders, a brown skirt, white knee socks and brown shoes, she also puts her hair in many braids. German BB Slap.png|Starfire (second right), as a german tourist Season Three Cat's Fancy After flying off into outer space to destroy a bomb made by Dr. Light, Starfire is caught up in the massive explosion and falls back to Earth unconscious. When she wakes, she spots and a kitty (which she later call him "Nibbles") and croons all over him; ignoring Robin who was trying to confess his true romantic affections for her. After she becomes a "cat lady", her outfit consists of a purple sweater with a cat in the middle, pink sweatpants, and yellow cat slippers. All of her clothing has kittens on them. After she sees Robin dressed as a dog, her outfit returns to normal. Cats Fancy Image59.png|Starfire in her cat outfit Hey, You! Don't Neglect Me in Your Memory At Jump City High School, Starfire wears a purple dress, a bracelet on her left arm, diamond earrings on her ears, she also put her hair in a ponytail, completed with brown knee boots. Hey_You_Dont_Forget_About_Me_In_Your_Memory_Image92.png|Starfire in her school attire. Scary Figure Dance At the Halloween party, Starfire is shown wearing a white cat costume. As a ghost, she was white with dark blue outlines and white-ish glow, she is noseless unlike her human self, has no eyebrows (she has eyebrows when ready to possess See-More along with Raven when she is ready to possess Mammoth), have four fingers instead of five, and have a hair for a ghostly body. Grube's Fairytales As Starfire tells the story of "Little Red Riding Hood", she dresses as the character. The outfit consists of a red hood, a purple skirt with a long sleeved cream colored shirt and sleeves, purple Mary-Jane shoes, and white thigh socks with a dark-purple stripe on top. Animals, It's Just a Word! When Beast Boy saves Starfire (and the other titans) life by transferring his blood to her, she was first horrified by that and then she was later happy when she can transformed into animals, she transformed herself into a cat and claimed herself adorable. A15.png|Starfire as a cat. Black Friday Unable to recognize the point of Black Friday, she is visited by three spirits who teach the true meaning of Black Friday and the consequences of her negative actions. She wears a purple ski hat with stars on it. Two Parter At the Titans pool and at The Hall of Justice pool, she wears a purple strapless tube-top and matching bikini bottom with a purple and pink polka-dot float when swimming. Later, she wears The Flash costume. TP_18.png|Starfire as The Flash. The True Meaning of Christmas While infiltrating Santa Workshop, she beat up an elf and dressed as one with a green suit and red and white hat and shoes. Personality Starfire's personality is a strange combination of passionate, psychotic, fearful, savage, and oblivious to Robin's crush on her. Starfire is an optimistic, eager, fearless, sweet, and beautiful girl who loves to see the joy around her (much to the opposite of Raven) is very kind and is known for telling the truth unless it is to help a friend. In "Ghostboy," she tells Robin a lie to keep Ghost Beast Boy a secret. The show likes to play with the idea of Starfire being "bad": In "Starliar," Beast Boy teaches her how to lie. In "Love Monsters",'' She tells the truth about letting the twin monsters out. She is challenged to be a villain and enemy for Robin in ''"'Starfire The Terrible,"'' and even becomes partially evil in "Mr. Butt". Starfire can be naive to a point; in "''Ghostboy", by falling for Beast Boy's prank that he was a "ghost" (he pretends to be dead) and that she must obey his every command. She even believed that her elder sister came only to see her in ''"''Mr. Butt"''. She also believed in the "Second Christmas" that Cyborg, Beast and Raven made up in order for them to get more presents and cookies. While Starfire is sweet and kind , she can also be merciless and extremely aggressive at times. When she is angry she will not hesitate to destroy everything in front of her even her own teammates, for example ''"'La Larva de Amor," when the Titans lost Silkie for a time, or in "Second Christmas" when Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven deceived her into believing an imaginary holiday. Starfire has a generous personality because while she tries to learn Earth customs, she would share aspects of her own Tamaranean culture with the Titans. As seen in'' "Missing"'' where she offers Robin some zorkar berries, she occasionally offers alien food that she enjoys to the Titans, though they often kindly refuse. She also tends to bring up certain aspects of her people's lifestyle: in "Staff Meeting," Starfire supports Robin's fetish-like bond with his staff by reasoning that some Tamaraneans bond with inanimate objects too. A prime example of Starfire's personality is seen in "Breakfast Cheese," where she attempts to teach the other Titans the art of using compassion and friendship instead of violence and aggression to win battles. She doesn't completely understand the English language. She doesn't often use contractions (don't, they've, can't, cannot, won't etc.) and often misquotes sayings and idioms. For example, she combined "locomotive" and "commotion" to say "What is all the locomotion about?" instead of "What is all the commotion about?" or adds the articles "of" and "the" in places it shouldn't be, such as "the night of the girls!" instead of "girl's night out." Her unique form of speech characterizes her as the immigrant of the group. Starfire is often amazed by mundane Earth. She is very kind going out of her way to make Robin happy by acting as a villain for him in "Starfire the Terrible." She is also superficial about her looks as seen in "Legendary Sandwich" when she fights a monster in outer space and gets most of her hair cut off, further provoking her anger. It is revealed that Starfire has coulrophobia (fear of clowns) in "The Return of Slade". She is shown to be hiding whether a clown is present or not. She was afraid of Honk, evil or not. The fear eventually went away and turned into Starfire's hatred for clowns. She punched Honk unconscious and vows that she will never trust a clown. In multiple instances, Starfire is shown to be an animal lover (especially cats), to the extreme point that she grows attached to them (such as drinking water of her dead fish in “Fish Water” and falling in love with Hug Head in “Oregon Trail”) or even forgetting the dangers they might bring to others, and this is displayed when she brought her tiger Twinkle Bow to Justice League’s Next Top Idol Star talent show. Powers and Abilities Tamaranian Physiology: Starfire's superpowers and natural abilities are derived from her extraterrestrial heritage as a Tamranian. Like Kryptonians (for example; Superman and Supergirl), Tamaranians are basically solar batteries who convert ultraviolet light to use energy-projecting capabilities. All of her Tamaranian abilities are greatly strengthened by her feelings. *'Superhuman Strength:' She is strong enough to break a wall. She is also one of strongest Titans on the team. Able to easily catch the couch that Cyborg threw at her in "Nose Mouth." One single punch can easily break through brick, stone, concrete, and even dismantle robots. *'FTL' Flight: She can fly faster than light itself. In the original show, she could fly when she had unbridled joy, though, it may not be this way in this show, as she is seen levitating/hovering more than walking. *'Superhuman Speed:' Her flight may be faster than light, since she is capable of moving so fast that she can travel through time as seen in "Gorilla." *'Superhuman Agility and Enhanced Reflexes: '''She is extremely agile and nimble, and has incredibly fast reflexes. *'Limited Invulnerability: She is immune to most physical damage and injury, and has bulletproof skin. *'''Superhuman Durability: She is seen on multiple occasions able to take a decent amount of damage that would otherwise completely incapacitate a normal human. For example, she has been crushed in "''No Power''"'' and "[[Be Mine|''Be Mine]]!" and was very close to fine. *'Superhuman Endurance & Enhanced Stamina: '''Like the rest of her kind, Starfire can endure severe weather conditions, and be awake for long periods of time. *'Outer-Space Adaption:' As seen in "Legendary Sandwich," she can survive while in space without the need for a space suit. *'Interstellar Travel''' *'Language Assimilation:' She can learn, understand and speak spoken languages of life forms instantly through lip contact; though she has a lot of difficulty in understanding the ways of the English language. **'Vocal Mimicry:' In the process of learning a language through lip contact, she also gains the ability to imitate the voice of whoever she kissed, as she mimicked the speaking voices of Beast Boy, Cyborg, Commissioner Gordon, and many others in ''Inner Beauty of a Cactus''. *'Longevity: '''Like all Tamaraneans, she is capable of living hundreds of years; far beyond normal human beings. *'Decelerated Aging: She also has quite a slow aging process, as she can remain young and youthfully beautiful for hundreds of years to match her extended lifespan. *'''Prehensile Tongue: '''She can elongate her tongue, like a lizard or snake can. '''Ultraviolet Energy Projection: She can shoot bright green-colored ultraviolet energy (which she calls "starbolts") from her hands that are quite strong and capable of causing extensive damage, and are hot enough to melt through metal, rock, stone, and steel. Her bright green energy-projecting abilities are fueled by righteous fury. *'Starblasts:' She shoots strong bolts of pure ultraviolet energy from her hands. As seen in some episodes, the starbolts can create bright green fire. Yet in Starfire the Terrible its purple, which were similar to those of her sister's. *'Starbursts' *'Starbolt Beams: '''Firing focused beams of bright green ultraviolet energy from her hands that can burn or melt even the hardest diamond. *'Starbolt Eye-Beams:' She can shoot strong, bright green laser-beams from her eyes from a distance. *'Starbolt Rain/Shower:' She summoned many lightning-like starbolts to gravely harm the other Titans in ''"La Larva de Amor," ''and against Blackfire in ''"Mr. Butt", causing massive destruction in her wake. *'Starbolt Bomb: '''A large, bright green orb of starbolt energy similar to a starblast, but one that must be charged up to create an even bigger and more destructive explosion, as seen in "[[Mr. Butt|''Mr. Butt]] " against Blackfire. *'Lighting Generation:' At one point in "Tamaranian Vacation", she managed to generate bright green lightning from the sky; due to her intense fury. *'Starbolt-Snowball Barrage: '''In "Second Christmas", she fired multiple blasts of circular starbolts combined with snowballs at the other four Titans, in a fit of anger. *'Green''' Fire Generation: She is capable of generating and controlling bright green fire and even use it to cover the sides of her body in a bright green fiery aura. She first displayed this ability when expressing her hatred and being tired of coconuts in "Island Adventures, Part 3: Open Door Policy." Other Skills and Talents * Expert Swordsmanship: 'She is highly trained the use of a sword; as seen when she was defending her home world in "Tamaranian Vacation." She was also seen using a sword in [[Power Moves|''Power Moves]] when trying to remove Robin from Cyborg's body. She can even supercharge it with her bright green, glowing ultraviolet energy bolts; thus making her blows much stronger and more effective. * '''Detective Skills: She solved a mystery all by herself in "I See You." * Extraterrestrial Martial Arts: '''She is also slightly trained in many forms of hand-to-hand combat, and high-level moves of alien martial arts. However, she is not as skilled and experienced as her elder sister. * '''Animorphing: At one point, she had the ability to shape-shift into different animal forms temporarily seen in the episode "Animals, It's Just a Word." Starfire's Alternate Forms Relationships [[Robin|'Robin']] Robin has a huge romantic crush on Starfire, which borderlines nearly on obsessive love. Throughout the series, he resorts to every means possible to win her over. It's hinted that she possibly likes him back, although it is never confirmed until "Mouth Hole". In "Driver's Ed", while the others (including Starfire) teased and laughed at Robin's results of his driving test, Starfire comforted Robin ("It is okay, Robin. Everyone fails the test of driving", though it doesn't help). In "The Date",''' 'Robin finally musters the courage to ask Starfire out on a date. While she states she is willing to go with him, she also reveals she has agreed to go on a date with Speedy. Robin desperately tries to win her over, but to no avail, so he ends up deciding to sabotage her date with Speedy. Starfire discovers the truth and is furious with Robin and punches him. In "Hey Pizza!"'' Robin had the choice between building a senior center (for the unappreciated seniors) or a community pool (probably see Starfire in a bikini and rubbing sunscreen on her). His crush on her made it hard for him to decide. He ended up building the senior center, but Starfire was willing to model the bikini for him anyways. The bikini ended up being for Silkie, much to Robin's disgust. It could either be that Starfire was messing with Robin's feelings, or most likely because she really didn't know that bikinis are for people and not pets (her naivety of Earth culture). In "Colors of Raven" when Robin and Starfire are chasing Raven's emotions, Robin was about to kiss Raven's passion (with the idea of putting the emotion inside the prism) but Starfire interrupted the kiss, hinting that she thinks it should be her and Robin kissing. In "Starfire the Terrible", it is revealed that Starfire does have feelings for Robin, as she shows up about to give him flowers but to her jealousy, he is pretending to kiss the moon. In the same episode, she really wanted to be Robin's nemesis so that he would feel better and feel like a "true" hero. In "Breakfast Cheese", she is elated to see Robin using a means of peace, via flowers, to defeat his enemies, just like she had taught him and the other Titans. Overall, they seem to be close friends, but their romantic relationship hasn't evolved. In "''Be Mine'' ", she accepts Robin when he asks her to be his Valentine. Then at the Valentines dance, Starfire gives Robin a little kiss on the cheek, much to his elation. Her actual feelings for Robin remain unknown after she said she loved him like "the brother." In "Sidekick", when Starfire dresses up in a bat costume, Robin uncontrollably drools at the sight of her. In "''Uncle Jokes"',' '''she finds comfort in Robin's arms after Beast Boy and Cyborg kicked her out of their comedic trio. In Grandma Voice she becomes very alert when Robin falls through the window. In many episodes she is seen with a Robin doll on her bed but this could be because she has a lot of superhero dolls. In the episode "Puppets, Whaaaaat?"','' at the end after once again the Titans call him a freak for playing his puppets and making kissing sounds thus leaving, Starfire remained at the doorway watching even after the others left. It is also seen that she has a stuffed animal of Robin on her bed. In "I See You"'',' '''Robin brings Starfire on a criminal watch (aka "stakeout") which is actually just a trick to get her to kiss him. She never kisses him, but they do find Dr. Light and defeat him. Afterwards, Robin admits to Starfire that the whole thing was a trick to get her to kiss him. She then becomes very angry at him, but Robin quickly redeems himself by saying she turned out to be a great detective. After that being told that, she was calmed and tells Robin not to mess with her alternate disguise, "The Jeff". Also in "Salty Codgers", Robin and Starfire (when old) were seen slow dancing together. In "Slumber Party" Robin dares Starfire to date, marry, and form a family with him. But Starfire says that she was going to pick truth. Embarrassed, Robin ask her if she will do all those things but she says "no". Robin gets upset and gets in the blanket fort and starts crying while the Titans stare at him. In "Baby Hands", Robin says that Starfire is his girlfriend and that's why she is in the team after having his team's memories erased. Robin continues to insist this but Starfire rejects, ignores, and punches Robin. She was not even fazed or shocked when Robin confessed that she is not his girlfriend. She also joins in the other Titans in making fun of his baby hands. However, in "Sandwich Thief"','' 'Robin asked if she loved him on a lie detector and she said yes, but lied. She claimed she did not want to hurt his feelings which was a true statement. She also said couldn't learn to love him or under any circumstances try to go out with him which both turned up as true. However, this may have changed entirely upon seeing his face in "The Mask",'' she is the most enthusiastic in seeing his "handsome" face, and even swoons when looking at him. In "''Thanksgiving"','' Starfire was the only person out of the Titans to see if Robin was alright after the dinner disaster. She also stated that she was thankful that he was their as leader which cheers him up. In "Mouth Hole", Starfire gives Robin whistling lessons. While she was whistling, Robin starts to become distracted by her beauty. Robin states that she had beautiful hair and eyes. Starfire hears this and tells him what lovely words to describe whistling. Starfire then says to press their lips together and puckers up as Robin puckers up as well. Robin then tries to kiss her but Starfire grabs his lips and stretches them out, leaving Robin in pain. At the end of the episode, after Robin defeats the H.I.V.E with his new whistling power, Starfire states lovingly that she couldn't know that whistling can be so strong. Robin grabs Starfire by the hand and they begin to dance. Starfire then tells Robin to kiss her. They both pucker up while the other Titans watch in awe. This episode confirms Starfire's romantic interest in Robin for the first time. In "The Return of Slade", it was said that Robin and Starfire kissed after defeating Slade; although it was off screen. In "Cat's Fancy", Robin was about to explain his love for Starfire, until she saw a cat. Robin then assumed that he'd need to become a cat for Starfire to love him. They had fun together until Robin realized something: Starfire loves him, but only as a "cat lady". Robin scares the kittens away and throws a can over to Starfire saying that the kittens sadly left. Starfire cries because of the kittens, but Robin cheers her up by dressing up as a puppy. They have fun together again, until Robin got hit by a car. In the episode "A Farce" it is shown that Starfire likes Robin only like a brother. In the episode "Batman vs. Teen Titans: Dark Injustice", Starfire played a April Fools' Day prank on Robin. She pretended she wanted to kiss him. Surprised and starstuck, Robin puckers up for the kiss but as soon as Starfire and Robin's lips were about to touch Starfire punches him in the stomach so hard that Robin falls onto the ground. Later, when Robin claimed he will go solo as Nightwing Starfire complimented his long hair and mentioned how beautiful it was. As Nightwing and Starfire were about to kiss they look at (along with the rest of the Titans) at the camera and said "April Fools!" '' In the episode "Booty Scooty" it is shown that she likes and is attracted to his butt and it shows that she thinks he has a nice butt in some episodes. [[Raven|'Raven]] Starfire and Raven are pretty close/somewhat best friends as they’re the only girls among the Titans. In "Dog Hand",''' Starfire says to Raven's father, redundantly, that she is Raven's best female friend within the Teen Titans. Starfire is often extremely friendly to Raven, but Raven is generally not interested. She frequently tries to reject Starfire, but usually not in a mean way, she just wants to be left alone. Even when she does try to be a little mean, Starfire doesn't understand because of her naivety of Earth culture. However, in "Girl's Night Out",''' despite her initial reluctance to join, Raven joins Starfire and Jinx in a girl's night out and they all have a really good time. In "Artful Dodgers", they sing a duet "Team Titans" (spoofed off the original "Teen Titans" theme song, yet shorter and with different animations.) At the end of Colors of Raven"'' Starfire gave a little speech about Raven, how it is possible under that "dark" appearance could exist a mix of happy, scared, loving, angry and lazy emotions inside. As well in that episode Raven happy side spend time with Starfire (and Cyborg) the most. In Second Christmas, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy are jealous that Starfire gets the chance to celebrate a “second Christmas” so they make up a Second Christmas. After the truth is revealed by the three (owing to Robin’s force), Raven tries to apologise but Starfire goes nuts and Raven lays unconscious with the three boys and Silkie and gets sent to hospital after the Tower gets blown up. In Love Monsters, Raven warns Starfire that not everything can be solved with affection and told her not to open the chest containing Twin Destroyers of Azarath. Nevertheless, Starfire quickly neglects Raven’s warning and unintentionally causes the monsters to become stronger. After Starfire gives out insults which weakens the monsters, Raven is proud of how Starfire is mean to the cuteness she can’t handle, but Starfire still gets snapped by her and the boys before giving out a kiss to the monsters again. In Cool School, when Rose Wilson is holding the Titans at sword-point, Starfire tells Raven that they may not be cool but they are her friends. This displays how Starfire cares for Raven. In "Knowledge", after Starfire misunderstands yet another Earth saying, Raven offers to teach Starfire about earth customs. She sings [[Mean What'cha Say|''Mean What'cha Say]] to her, to educate her about earth sayings and how they are not to be treated literally. Starfire is very grateful for Raven's lesson, but the following day she still has not gotten the hang of it. To speed things up, Raven gives Starfire a magical necklace which would give Starfire knowledge. However the necklace fills Starfire's head with too much knowledge and turns her into a genius, where she begins to recite facts to ruin all of the other Titans' fun, including several of Raven's past times. Eventually they discover Starfire's head has swelled up with knowledge and is on the verge of exploding, to which Raven admits it is all her fault. She joins the other Titans to shrink down into the T-Sub and journey into Starfire's mind to destroy the knowledge and save her. After destroying Starfire's Knowledge, Raven apologizes to Starfire and she forgives her. At times, Raven and Starfire's relationship can be tested as shown in "Caramel Apples", where they had a small fight between them, over Raven's dad. Other than that, they are pretty close and even pretended to play a role of being each other's fathers for the rest of the day. In "Boys vs Girls", they both teamed up with each other (due to being the only females in Titans Tower) to compete against the male Titans to prove which gender is more superior than the other. Together, they worked as a team and won every challenge effortlessly, sealing the bet. They both can be quite annoyed with the boys whenever they act disgusting or arrogant. In "Dignity of Teeth", she, along with the other Titans, decide to ignore Raven's advice about teeth having the source of dignity and lose all their teeth forever until they have nothing but gums. The Titans needs to spend more money, so they attempted to "borrow" Raven's. Starfire attempted to suck Raven's teeth out with a mini-vacuum. They entually get their teeth back and apologize for letting their greed get the best of their smiles. She, along with the other Titans, look in disgust as Raven eats salted teeth. In Operation Dude Rescue When Rose Wilson insults Starfire by calling her "Princess", Raven defends her getting into an argument with Rose. In The True Meaning of Christmas, when the Titans split up to search for the Naughty List, Raven and Starfire are immediately tempted to eat everything in the house of Gingerbread Man owing to their common love of gingerbread, and later the two have an enjoyable experience... devouring the whole house as well as the poor Gingerbread Man... In BBCYFSHIPBDAY, Raven and Starfire teamed up with Robin so as to help Beast Boy and Cyborg to become best bros again, but their efforts died in vain. Luckily, after Beast Boy and Cyborg reconciled with each other and defeated Cinderblock with their reborn Friendship Friend, the girls and Robin finally realised that friendship can’t be forced and to celebrate the rebirth of the Friendship Friend of Beast Boy and Cyborg, they had a party with the male Titans. [[Beast Boy|'Beast Boy']] Beast Boy's street-wise and crafty personality due to his trickster nature makes him the polar opposite of Starfire. Even though both are good friends, Beast Boy has a habit to manipulate her to his advantage. He has also pranks her, most notably in "Ghost Boy" because Starfire is the only one that's naive enough to fall for his pranks. In "Starliar", after Beast Boy hears that Starfire got invited to the Titans East Dance when the other Titans didn't, he encourages her to lie as to not hurt the other Titans' feelings. The two also practiced lying to the other Titans throughout the episode "Starliar" resulting in the Titans attacking each other out of anger. However Starfire keeps a friendly demeanor with him. They both have a similar personality of being positive, fun-loving, and native but Starfire is more mature than him. In "Uncle Jokes", he teaches her with Cyborg's help, the art of comedy. When forced to kick her out, he seemed heartbroken-ish. [[Cyborg|'Cyborg']] Starfire and Cyborg generally get along, and have almost never been at odds with each other. They also share the same interests seen in "Hose Water" and "Booby Trap House" In "Pie Bros", Starfire volunteers to organize Cyborg's birthday. It was shown in "Terra-ized" that she and Cyborg enjoy watching morning talk shows together. Starfire is usually willing to play along in Cyborg's silly games and dances (She sang along in the "So Wrong" song, and participated in the Meatball Parties he threw). In "Uncle Jokes", she also sang along in the ''Uncle Jokes'' rap. When forced to kick her out of the comedic trio, Cyborg was seen crying. In "Hose Water", both of them are entranced by the baby bird hatching out of the egg, which inspires the two of them to explore their inner-child. The two engage in exceedingly childish activities throughout the episode, including setting up a fort from pillows, face painting, and drinking hose water. Their excessive childishness eventually leads them to regress to a younger age and they become In "Secret Garden," Starfire helps Cyborg to get his stress out by showing him secret garden of peace and quiet. After Starfire's rage he, made another garden for her and apologized her to make her feel better. She forgives him for that. This shows that Cyborg and Starfire have a healthy relationship and they both care for each others feelings. In "Booby Trap House" they get along very well. They enjoy making bird sounds and they both worked together on several booby traps in the Titans Tower. In "How 'Bout Some Effort" she cares about Cyborg's and Jinx relationship. Family and Relatives [[Blackfire|'Blackfire']]' ' Blackfire is Starfire's older sister, from her home world and birthplace, planet Tamaran. Unlike Starfire, Blackfire is much more cruel and warlike, using any means necessary to benefit herself, even if it means opposing family. She also is the most wanted villain in the universe. Despite her sisters flaws, Starfire has always cared for her, even when her toys were stolen from her as a child. Starfire loved her as a big sister, and always looked up to her. When Blackfire came to Earth to see her little sister (which turns out she only came to Earth to find Starfire so she could use her as a ploy to escape from the Galactic Police), Starfire was ready on the spot to assist her in anyway possible, and helped defeat the robots that were after Blackfire. The other Titans were disgusted once Blackfire was introduced to them, knowing better of her real intentions and were wary. Starfire, however, went to bat for her sister and convinced her friends that if Blackfire were to let her down, she would cause destruction on all creatures on the planet. Blackfire then interrupts her sister before Starfire finishes her sentence to her friend, and went on to give her sister a "makeover", to which Starfire happily agreed to. Starfire's clothes were all replaced by Blackfire's attire, and her hair was dyed black to match her older sisters'. The two were nearly identical, and identical enough that the Galactic Police looking for Blackfire, mistook Starfire for her and captured her in her sisters place. While her sister was in jail doing her time, Blackfire felt no remorse initially, and it was only then Starfire's friends said that Starfire is "probably the only person in the universe that loves her". Blackfire realizing this, felt shame for being a terrible sister, and together with the four remaining Titans, helped her become a better sister through training and practice. Meanwhile, Starfire was in jail, with anger in her eyes, and she vowed to escape jail to pummel her sister into the next dimension for what she did to her. Through intense workouts, Starfire become buff and muscular, completely different from her normal self, and easily broke a hole in jail wall which she used to escape. Once back home at the Titans Tower, Starfire confronted her sister, and was explained in rage how she always used her, and tricked her getting her into trouble. Blackfire apologizes to her, which was not good enough for Starfire, who rushes head on and punches her in the stomach, crashing her through countless buildings and walls that lead far out into the city. Right before Starfire delivers the final blow, Blackfire pulls out a doll she stole from her as a child, and explained she kept it the whole time, and returned it to her and apologized and admitted she has changed now. Starfire, who seemed to be calm from the doll, looked at her sister and said "so have I" with her eyes green ablaze, and disintegrated her own toy, and gave Blackfire a huge blast of a starbolt. The other Titans see thnIe :Secret Garden," Starfire helps Cyborg to get his stress out by showing him secret garden of peace and quiet.In "Booby Trap House," she and Cyborg enjoy acting childish to annoy Robin.Boor, and says "we worked things out" with a smile on her face However, in "The Titans Show," things seemed to have turned backwards again for unexplained reasons. Blackfire had covered her body in an aura of lilac-colored fire and converted it into an unusually strong and focused beam of ultraviolet energy, that defeated Starfire easily. She then used her blackbolt eye-beams, in conjunction with See-More and Dr. Light's own beams of pure energy (red for See-More and white for Dr. Light) in an all-out clash against Starfire's own bright green eye-beams. Their combined efforts were too much for Starfire, and she fell backward. She then caught her big sister off guard and blasted her with her eye-beams. [[Speedy|'Speedy']] As seen in "The Date", Starfire may had romantic interest in Speedy because she said Robin and him are alike.There is proof of this is when Robin asked her if they could go out, she said: "I would love to, but I can't. Speedy has already asked me." Knowing her personality, she wouldn't care about who asked first, (who was Speedy) and accepted Speedy's invite. In "Starliar", Speedy is somewhat shown to still be interested in Starfire, as he was part of the main group (the Titans East) who invited people to their big annual dance party, and Starfire was the only Titan to originally be invited to the party. [[Jinx|'Jinx']] Starfire and Jinx are frenemies. In the episode "Girl's Night Out", Starfire's plan was to free Jinx from prison so she, Raven and Jinx could have a crazy Girls Night Out. When Jinx was freed, Starfire says that if she tries to escape she will blast her into particles as she suspects she will try to run away. Starfire admits that Jinx knows how to bring the fun. She then frees her from the shackles that prevent her from using her powers and enjoys the night with her. When the police catch the girls and are put in the Juvenile Correction Facility, Jinx says that Starfire has even more crazy than her and softens them up after the night out. Starfire then plans to have another Girl's Night Out as she had loads of fun with Jinx. They are friends, but are also enemies by the code. In "Let's Get Serious", Starfire and Raven are briefly shown freeing Jinx again so they can have their third Girls Night Out. In "The HIVE Five", Starfire then flies up to Jinx, suspecting she is up to no good. She then spots the black cat, and Starfire and Jinx battle for the cat's love, with Starfire taking the victory. Starfire flies off with the cat in her arms, leaving Jinx alone and angered on the sidewalk. In "How 'Bout Some Effort", Starfire (along with Raven) willingly tried to cheer Jinx up about her argument with Cyborg. [[See-More|'See-More']] See-More appears to be Starfire rival on the H.I.V.E., as they both possess the same form of attack-eye blasts. The two of them are most frequently shown fighting when the Titans face the H.I.V.E. In "Opposites", See-More engages Starfire and fires an eye blast at her, but she dodges before chasing him with a starbolt energy blast of her own. She is then showing beating up See-More by punching him in the eye. In "In and Out", after the Titans reveal themselves, Starfire engages in an eye beam-battle with See-More. In "Scary Figure Dance", when the Titans turned into ghosts, Starfire possessed See-More and messed around with Raven who possessed Mammoth. Death Experiences *In the episode "Ghostboy", she almost died when attacked by rumbling rocks, then she died after being zapped by laser beams when at the volcano. *In the episode "Parasite", she died after being smashed by the Cironielian Chrysalis Eater. *In the episode "Salty Codgers", she died with the other three (Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg) after having their last breath. *In the episode "Hot Garbage", she died when the four (plus Cyborg, Robin and Raven) tried to fight against the smell, but then ghost Starfire possess back his body, along with the three. *In the episode "Scary Figure Dance", along with the others, zapped by the HIVE's laser with the target to haunt the HIVE Five. *In the episode "Oregon Trail", she died because of the freezing temperature. *In the episode "Cat's Fancy", she had a coma after she fell and hit the ground. Episodes focusing on Starfire Season 1 *The Date *Girl's Night Out *Parasite *Starliar *Starfire The Terrible *Second Christmas *Breakfast Cheese *Uncle Jokes *Missing *Dreams Season 2 *Mr. Butt *I See You *Knowledge *Love Monsters *Caramel Apples *Boys vs Girls *Hose Water *Tamaranian Vacation *Video Game References *Cool School *Nean *Campfire Stories Season 3 *Cat's Fancy *Black Friday *Secret Garden *The Teen Titans Go Easter Holiday Classic *Batman v Teen Titans: Dark Injustice *Arms Race with Legs *Operation Dude Rescue *TTG v PPG *Island Adventures Season 4 *Booby Trap House *Fish Water *BBSFBDAY! *Inner Beauty of a Cactus *Titan Saving Time *Hand Zombie Songs sung by Starfire Season 1 *She's Gonna Eat It *Team Titans Theme Song *So Wrong *Peace and Love *Waffles Song *Uncle Jokes *The Flowers Season 2 *Pee Pee Dance *Girls Girls *Whistle Song *Baby Bird *Time to Get Serious *Scratch Song *Cool School Song Season 3 *Bring on the Night *The Night Begins to Shine (near the end) *When a Fan Is the Man *Woo Doo *Ride that Dragon Season 4 *Shrimps and Prime Rib (Song) (reprise) *Take It Down Low *Movie Night Song *Binary Code Trivia *In the original show, her hair was not hot pink but a more reddish color. *Her earth name is an English translation of her Tamaranean name, Koriand'r, with "Kori" meaning "Star" and "and'r" meaning "fire". *In the original Teen Titans, ''Starfire never had destructive rage; however, in this series, she does. *According to Robin in the episodes "I See You" and "Serious Business", she smells like strawberries. *Starfire has died 7 times in this series: "Ghostboy", "Parasite", "Salty Codgers", "Hot Garbage", "Scary Figure Dance", "Oregon Trail", and "Cat's Fancy". *In "Smile Bones", it is revealed that she has nine stomachs. She also had nine stomachs in the original series. *It's shown that Starfire has a fascination towards cats in the series, as seen in "Dreams," "Caramel Apples", "Multiple Trick Pony", "Animals, It's Just a Word!", "Cat's Fancy", "And the Award for Sound Design Goes to Rob", "The HIVE Five", "Scary Figure Dance" and "Crazy Desire Island". *All of her powers are derived from her Tamaranean biology, similar to the original series, but different from the comics. This is done by the writers of the original series to censor comic book Starfire's R-rated origin. To keep it simple (and to censor it still), only some of her powers are from her Tamaranean biology in the comics, like her flight, and the rest came from experiments, like her starbolts. *Starfire will become very violent when she gets mad, as seen in "La Larva de Amor" (when she brutally attacked the other Titans after they lost Silkie) and in "Legendary Sandwich" (when the Sandwich Guardian ruined her hair). She also gets violent following sadness upon losing something precious to her, like Silkie in "Missing". *When angry, she curses in Tamaranean (her home planet's language): "glorborger!" in "Laundry Day", "clorbag valbernielk!" and "krebble-nebbits!" in "Ghost Boy". It's not clear if she's cursing or just being rude. *Ignorant of what kind of species Silkie is, Starfire refers to him as "the Silkie". However, no other Titans have commented on his species. It is worth noting that, in the original series, Silkie was a mutated moth created by Killer Moth. Despite this, Silkie's appearance is that of a large version of a maggot. **In fact, Raven mentions Silkie is a maggot in "Dreams'. ***This could just be because she has a tendency to put "the" before names. *Her hair is far longer in this show (down to her ankles) compared to her waist-length hair from the original show. This may be an attempt at trying to recreate the original Starfire's image from the comics, though her hair color is more pink than red. **She also appears to be attached to her hairstyle, and will react suddenly if anything happens to it: she gets angry if it's cut or burnt in "Legendary Sandwich", or terrified if it's a different color like in "Nose Mouth." **Yet her hair is dyed and cut when she and Blackfire were having "Sister fun time" in the episode "Mr. Butt" and she did not seem to mind at all. in fact, she seemed happy to do it. This reveals 1 of 2 things. Either 1: that as long as she agrees to it, it's fine to do, or 2: if it is someone she loves/likes, it's fine to do it. *Starfire frequently cooks chili for the Titans. In "Serious Business", it is revealed that she cooks it in the toilet. Apparently the other Titans (or at least Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg) don't mind, as they eat her chili after the quick cutaway. *As of "Girl's Night Out" and "Mr. Butt", Starfire has a criminal record. This could be a reference to the original series episode ''Sisters, where she was framed by her evil older sister Blackfire for stealing a necklace off another planet. *In "Gorilla", it is shown that Starfire can move so fast that she breaks the fabric of time and space. *It is shown in "Dog Hand" that she has an interest to speak like an Earth teenager. *Starfire is very naive; in "Ghostboy", she believed Beast Boy was a ghost. *As seen in "Laundry Day", Starfire does not know how to properly sew. However, in "Gorilla" and "Meatball Party", she apparently does know how to knit, and in "Starfire the Terrible", she was able to sew (in her own unique way) a villain's costume. *Blackfire (Komand'r) is Starfire's evil sister. It is currently unknown if she has a brother named Wildfire, since there was an original comic of the Teen Titans series (also entitled Teen Titans Go!) about a brother of Starfire named Wildfire (Ryand'r). *Starfire has difficulty lying, as shown in "Ghostboy", "Staff Meeting", "Starliar", and "Love Monsters". **She learns how to lie successfully in "Starliar", but always winks. *Starfire likes meatloaf in "Super Robin". *In the original show, she had a grayish-violet tongue. In this show, it's pink. *Just like in the original series and its comic line, her "puppy-dog look" is very effective in getting what she wants from her friends. *Whenever she is confused or requires advice, like in "Girl's Night Out" or "Missing", she looks up to Raven. This role was taken by her looking up to Robin in the original series. *In the original series, Starfire wears a small silver band on her right arm. However, in Teen Titans Go!, she wore it on her left arm. * Of all the other Titans, Starfire is visibly the most affected in seeing Robin's "face" without his mask in "The Mask"; she is seen swooning with a heartfelt expression while the others do not. * In "Mouth Hole", it is confirmed for the first time that Starfire does have genuine romantic feelings for Robin, despite claims back in "Be Mine", "Sandwich Thief" and in "Rocks and Water", when she states the two will not fall in love on the triple date. It is shown during their time atop Titans Tower when she is teaching him to whistle, and at the end of the episode after Robin battles the HIVE. She also dances with him and tells him to kiss her. Yet we don't learn if they share a kiss. *Interestingly, in "Robin Backwards", Starfire acts like she has a crush on Nibor. Yet when Robin goes to the Bizarro World, Erifrats also acts like she has a crush on Robin. *It is revealed in "The Return of Slade" that Starfire has a fear of clowns. However, she overcomes this fear at the end of the episode, defeating Honk. *In "The True Meaning of Christmas", Starfire (along with Raven) enjoys the smell and taste of gingerbread. *As seen in "Knowledge" Starfire is crying when she can't understand things. When she looks up at Raven, viewers can see that she wears eyeliner. *Unlike Raven and her original 2003 Teen Titans series design, Starfire in this series has a less curvaceous figure. *According to the Teen Titans Go! issue #28 of the comic series, it is revealed Starfire is a One Direction fan. *Starfire enjoys drinking water that has been in contact with fish as seen in "Fish Water". *Starfire has ailuromania (an abnormal love of cats). *Starfire's voice actor, Hynden Walch, also voices Princess Bubblegum on ''Adventure Time; ''coincidentally, the two characters have a somewhat similar appearance. *She is the only Titan with visible eyelashes. The quotes for Starfire can be found here. Voices in other languages * Borbala Csuha (Hungarian) * Ilaria Latini (Italian) * Anca Sigmirean (Season 1), and Andreea Prossi (Season 2-current) (Romanian) * Leisha Medina (Latin American Spanish) * Kouko Tsukimoto (Japanese) * Nuria Trifol (Castilian Spanish) * Xie Jiao Juan (Mandarin Chinese) * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Polish) * Luisa Palomanes (Brazilian Portuguese) * Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) * Laëtita Godès (French) Gallery es:Starfire